


Eternal Mirror

by KiraMyst



Series: Sands of the Eons [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Duel Monsters, F/M, Female Mutou Yuugi, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: They say love wanes over time. That's not what she's found. For her love only grows. Her other half and her fell in love with each other back 5,000 years in the past, in the early days of the Pharaohs.Having lost her, the young Pharaoh asks his friend; Isis to perform a Binding of the Souls on them both. So they'd always find each other, no matter the time and place. Before the ritual can complete, something happens that results in his body and part of his soul to move onto the Rebirth Cycle, while the remaining majority of his soul becomes trapped inside his Millennium Pendant.Over the ages, the two souls are reborn, finding each other and dying not long after, thanks to an old enemy.In present day Domino City; Japan, there's a new guy causing a stir at Domino High School. Most of the students are excited over the handsome newcomer, but he only has eyes for shy Yugi Mutou.Who, for some reason, finds him really familiar. She feels like she's seen him before. Even though she knows she hasn't, as she would remember the face of a guy who looks eerily like her. (Fem!Yugi).
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor & Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Mutou Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner & Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi | Atem, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Yami/Hawkman, Yugi/Hawkwoman, Yugi/Yami
Series: Sands of the Eons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Eternal Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Kenihisa Sugishima, Hidetaka Ikuta, Naomi Sasada, Noriko Kobayashi, Junki Takegami, Atsushi Maekawa, Shin Yoshida, Studio Gallop, Eric Stuart, Katia Milani, Lloyd Goldfine, Michael Pecerlello, Norman J. Grossfield, 4Kids Entertainment and Fox-4Kids TV :(  
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my SotE!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> I do own my take on a Female!Yugi Mutou and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)

_Reincarnation: 'The rebirth of a soul into a new body.'_

**Prologue**

Being born again and again is nothing new to Yugi. 

She and her beloved husband have been reborn over a thousand lifetimes.

Always finding each other.

Always loving each other.

Until they're inevitably separated again.

Each time they remember who they once were.

Why no else would ever compare.

Not seeing anyone but their Mirror Self.

It's always him that remembers first,

Him that goes to find her, 

Wherever she is in this world.

And he always find her,

Even if she's on the other side of the planet, 

However long it takes.

He finds her this time too, like he always does.

Helping Yugi to remember their Love.

It is not myth for them.

They're the ones who created it after all.

Reincarnated,

So, wife and husband would always be together.

Neither of them letting go of the other.

Never.

Not once.

Love for them is Eternal.

Never wavering.

Never Faltering.

All consuming,

and All Sacrificing.

A bond than stretches the Eons.

They are Latest Reincarnations of a Love that blossomed five thousand years ago in Ancient Khemet (what is now Egypt), between the Him and Her ...

The Pharaoh and His Priestess.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Khemet' is admittedly no my own creation. I remember reading a fanfiction story, years ago about Egypt (I think it was about Yu-Gi-Oh too) that has its early days called 'Khemet'. So Kudos go to the creator and not me.
> 
> If you think you know what I mean, please tell me the author & story name :) 
> 
> #Yes, I know Isis is a priestess too. For this story though, Isis will still be one but so will Yugi, they'll just have different roles and responsibilities. 
> 
> What do you think?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
